


June 3, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos wrapped a tentacle around a creature's legs, Supergirl attacked it with heat vision.





	June 3, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

After Amos wrapped a tentacle around a creature's legs, Supergirl attacked it with heat vision and managed to knock it down.

THE END


End file.
